


Twelve Days of Christmas

by VirtueToMoir (NycterisM)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NycterisM/pseuds/VirtueToMoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve 100 word drabbles written for Christmas 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twelve

“Oh.” Tessa gripped Scott’s hand tighter. She longed to lift the girl from the ice and urge her to try again.

They remained in the slow path of festive skaters, air chilling their cheeks and noses. Tessa beamed as the girl rose to her feet and stood on her precarious blades.

“I fell over so much.” Tessa sighed. “I thought I’d never be able to move.”

“Twelve.” Scott smirked.

“What?”

“It was twelve times.” He nudged her shoulder as an adult took the girl’s hand.

“How would you-?”

“I was counting.” He grinned and pulled her into a tight hug.


	2. Eleven

The playlist lit up track eleven. Tessa hummed and let the rhythm sway her hips as she mixed gingerbread dough.

“Oh. This one!” Scott dumped four bags of groceries on the island and leapt around the bench to pull her into his arms. She laughed as he waltzed her around the room, lifting her over bags of Christmas produce and jumping over the kitchen ladder himself.

Back at her bowl he held her out with a slight shake, “This one.”

Tessa beamed, “Okay.”

“Yes!” Scott clapped his hands in triumph, kissed her cheek, and ducked into a solo dance. “Alright.”


	3. Ten

“Just pick a tree, Tessa!” Scott waved his hands in frustration. “We’ve been out here forever. Look, this one is perfect. That one is perfect.” He pointed to prove his point. “They’re all perfect. Just pick one. Please!”

She shook her head, “It’s our first Christmas together. It has to be just right.”

Scott took her hands and kissed her cold mittens. “It’s perfect because we’re together. Now please just pick one and let’s go home.”

Tessa sighed, “That one.” She flung her hand out.

“Yes!”

She turned to see which of the ten trees she’d picked.

“Oh, wait.”

“Argh!”


	4. Nine

“Where is it?!” Tessa sat at the centre of a pile of Christmas chaos.

“Where’s what?” Scott asked, wandering in from the kitchen and munching on a cookie.

“The last ball.” Tessa looked under the armchair. “There were nine but I’ve only got eight.”

Scott glanced about the room and spotted the gold escapee glistening next to his foot.

“This it?” He held it aloft for her to see.

“Yes!” Tessa ran to his side and grabbed for the ball. “Where’d you find it?”

He shrugged.

“You’re my hero.” Tessa kissed his cheek.

Scott grinned, “I do what I can.”


	5. Eight

“Faster, Uncle Scott!” Four-year-old George leaned forward urging their sled to beat Tessa and Anna’s to the bottom. Tessa’s six remaining nephews and nieces waited at the top of the hill.

“Hate to beak it to you, George, but I’m not your uncle.”

“But you will be.” George nodded with certainty.

“Well, thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Scott yelled to their rivals. “Hey Tess! George says we’re getting married!”

“Oh good!” Tessa yelled back, “Does he know when?!”

Scott turned to George. “Do you?”

“No.” George shook his head, sad he couldn’t provide the information.

“Verdict’s still out, apparently!”


	6. Seven

“Come on, Tess. Please?” Scott lay his cheek on her shoulder, fluttering wide eyes up at her. “I still have seven to go and yours look so much more beautiful than mine.”

Tessa bit back a laugh. She patted his hair and cradled his face in her hands.

“Scott.” She began, stroking his cheeks. “You are amazing. You have so much talent. And you’re the most wonderful man I know. I believe in you.”

Scott’s lower lip trembled as she continued. “I believe you can wrap those presents.”

He groaned and flopped over her lap, shaking her knee. “Not fair!”


	7. Six

“Umph!” Tessa jumped as Scott engulfed her in his arms and kissed her.

“Where is it?!” She demanded, pushing away and looking above her.

He smirked, pointing to the tiny sprig of mistletoe hidden on top of the doorway.

Tessa sighed. Instead of one traditional bunch, he’d hidden six tiny pieces of mistletoe around the house. And he kept moving them for increased opportunities to ambush her like this.

“If I give you one good kiss will you leave me alone for an hour to get the house ready?”

Scott considered it before agreeing, “Better be a really good one.”


	8. Five

“This is the Johnson’s. They’re a bit deaf so everyone sing out.” Mr Peterson raised his hand to begin conducting the five singers. “And one, and two, and.”

“DING DONG…”

Tessa, and the rest, jumped as Scott winked at her and continued at the top of his voice, “MERRILY ON HIGH.”

The door creaked and the Johnson’s hobbled out leaning on each other. They nodded to everyone and beamed at Scott who continued singing for all he was worth. Tessa laughed and joined him. Edging their way onto the porch, the couple linked arms and sang along, matching Scott’s bellows.


	9. Four

“Had four.” Tessa struggled out between wine-laden breaths.

“Four?!” Scott finished buttoning her flannel pyjamas and arranged his boneless partner under the covers. “You had four glasses? Tess, that’s a whole bottle. You start singing after two!”

Tessa hiccupped and groaned in reply.

“You’re going to hate yourself in the morning.” He bent and kissed her forehead, smoothing her hair away from her face.

“Hmm. She didn’t know about the baby.”

Scott’s breath caught in his chest as Tessa stilled, her mouth smooshed against the pillow.

“Baby?” He shook her shoulder. “Tessa! What baby?”

She replied with a hiccupped snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a sneaky explanation. What happened here was that Tessa went out to a friend’s house for a girls’ Christmas party with Jordan. Jordan had just found out that day that she was pregnant and didn’t want to tell anyone yet, but couldn’t drink. So, Tessa (who she did tell) drank all of her wine as well as her own. Her comment to Scott (’she’ being the hostess) made sense in her sleepy drunk brain, but it will leave him confused and wondering all night till she can explain in the morning. His immediate conclusion is, of course, that Tessa is pregnant and he doesn’t understand the wine thing. Clear? As mud? Great :D :P


	10. Three

“Mom, remind me to never go shopping at Christmas again.” Scott flopped onto his back on the couch and moaned, letting his arm trail on the floor. “Three hundred thousand people in the line ahead of us!”

“How many were there?” Tessa asked. She poked his legs off the end of the couch and sat. Alma handed her a coffee with a grin.

“Three hundred.” Scott crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

“How many?” Tessa raised an eyebrow and took a sip of coffee, cradling the warm ceramic mug in her hands.

“Three.” Scott admitted with a pout.


	11. Two

“Joe.” Alma called in a loud whisper. “I found the kids.”

“Where?” Their youngest son and his partner, to whom Alma referred, had gone missing after Christmas lunch and Scott groaning about having eaten too much.

“In there.” Alma pointed to her left and the smaller living room.

Joe followed her finger and poked his head around the door. Scott lay on his back, one hand covering his overworked stomach. His other arm was flung out and being used as a pillow by Tessa who curled into his side.

Alma beamed at Joe who shook his head and muttered, “Typical.”


	12. One

“Scott?” Tessa watched the fire crackle.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you bigger.” Scott hugged her closer as she snuggled on top of his chest.

“That’s impossible.” Tessa rubbed her cheek on his sweater.

Scott hissed. “People who love people don’t put their cold fingers on the people they love’s warm skin.”

“Oh sorry.” She tried to retreat but he pinned her arms to his sides.

“Leave them. Just hurry and warm up.”

He yanked the throw rug down from the back of the couch and arranged it to cover her.

“Scott?”

“Hmm?”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Mmm, Merry Christmas, Tessa.”


End file.
